The First Time
by Simallyher
Summary: Pregnancy makes Cameron act irrational...could it affect the life of her unborn? How will he feel seeing her after four years without contact? OneShot Camson


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the House TV show…no dreams do not count!**

"What?" House asked his friend, his attention suddenly taken off himself.

"What? Oh nothing just thought I saw somebody" Wilson sighed

"Well, that's not hard considering we're in the middle of the supermarket" House mocked

"Yea, guess so" Wilson wasn't making any sense, there she was again, her light brown hair cascading over her shoulders, "Couldn't be" he whispered

House followed his friend's gaze, finding nothing of interest, "Hey, how about you make yourself useful and find some popcorn" House ordered

"What? Oh sure, popcorn" Wilson mumbled making his way through the crowds, the same direction her saw her going.

Wilson turned the corner, stopping short he saw her, it was her. He walked silently down the aisle, eyes searching for the popcorn, spotting them he reached for the buttered, House would have to suffer. "Wilson? James is that you?" her voice hadn't changed

"Allison" Wilson turned smiling at the woman beside him, "How have you been?"

"Good" she looked nervous, "You?"

"Good as one can be, I'm living with Greg now" he didn't know why he said that

"How's that going?" she asked, eyes scanning the crowd around them

"Well as one could hope with a roommate like Greg" Wilson chuckled, delighted to her a soft chuckle grace her lips, "It's been a long time"

"5years this fall" Cameron sighed, "They know about you"

Wilson's mind reeled back 4years ago, a picture of two beautiful girls lit up his thoughts, "That's nice, you didn't have to" Wilson shuffled uncomfortably

"No, I did" her voice nearly breaking, "It was mostly my fault what happened"

"I should've been more caring" Wilson rebutted

"No, you couldn't"

**_5 years 3months prior…_**

"I'm pregnant" Cameron smiled brightly at him

"Really?" Wilson's face lit up, "Oh wow, we're having a baby!"

"Yep, in 7months"

"7months? When were you going to tell me?" His face straightened

"Now, I wanted to be sure this time Jimmy" her eyes sparkled with unshed tears

"I understand" he pulled her closer, "I'm just so happy" he kissed her forehead

_**3 months later…**_

"What do you need?" he asked softly

"You to leave" her words hit him hard

"Ally? What's the matter? What have I done?" his voice faltered

"I can't do this James, not with you" he face steeled over

"Why?" Wilson wasn't short of begging

"I saw you with her" she cried out

"Who?"

"Julie, I saw you two having lunch" tears fell

"Ally it was nothing, you have to trust me" he continued begging, "I would never!"

"Just go please" she turned from him, her exterior firmly intact while the interior crumbled

"I didn't do anything, I promise you" he began, "But if this is what you want I will go" He stood packing his clothes into his suitcase and left. Two days later she was gone, out of his life, out of Princeton…gone.

_**Present Day**_

"Mummy, mummy!" a little girl raced towards Cameron, she stooped, "Mummy Kaylee won't stop pushing me!" the little girl cried

"Wont she? Well you tell Kaylee I want to have a few words with her then" Cameron kissed the girls forehead before she raced off again

"Kaylee" Wilson breathed

Cameron straightened; "Yea, Riley is the more dominant" she smiled softly

"I ask you to get one simple thing!" House barked from behind them, "You can't even do that without…Cameron" House stopped dead, "When did you come back to Princeton?"

"I never actually left, I just flew under the radar" she blushed

"Well you're off the hook this time Jimmy" House took the popcorn from his friend's hand before leaning in for some plain salted as well.

"How's the girls?" House asked

"Their good" she replied, a little girl with a same adorable scowl on her face as her mother came storming up, "Riley" Cameron scolded stooping down to her daughter's height, "How many times do I have to tell you, stop bullying Kaylee?"

"I don't know a few more?" Riley suggested

"Riley Ann Wilson!" Cameron snapped before stopping, Wilson stiffened, this he hadn't expected.

"It's not my fault if she won't follow my lead!" the little girl cried

"No it's not, but it is your fault that she's currently crying over by the chips now isn't it?" Cameron asked pointing towards an identical girl

"She's not really crying is she?" Riley suddenly went crying, "I just wanted her to get the milk instead of me this time" the little girl went running after her sister, "Kaylee I'm sorry" could be heard down the aisle

Cameron straightened to see House had walked further down the aisle and Wilson was staring into nothing, "You gave them my last name" he stated

"I hope you don't mind" she blushed again

"Why did you make me leave?" he was still staring at nothing

"I don't know, we weren't married or even engaged, I didn't think you'd want me after I started gaining all the weight and you were working later, and then I saw you with Julie" Cameron blurted

"Well, I was preparing to propose, I found you even more desirable even with the weight, I mean come off it you were pregnant with _our_ children, what man couldn't see the beauty in that? I was working later so I could take some time off before they were born and come back without the added hassle of extra work. Julie and I having lunch that day was purely to finalize the last of our assets; while she was begging me back, I was telling her I was happy and that you were pregnant" Wilson explained, pain still evident within his eyes

Cameron stood there, shock making her mouth open and close with no words being produced, "I…Oh what have I done?"

Kaylee walked up, glancing between the two adults, she surprised them both, "Are you coming home daddy?" Cameron looked down at her daughter startled, before back at Wilson.

After the initial shock of her words wore off him, he knelt in front of the little girl, his beautiful daughter; "I'm not sure, it's up to mummy" he smiled warmly at her

"Mummy, can daddy come home please? I don't want you crying again tonight" Kaylee took her mother's hand, "Please?"

Cameron had tears swelling in her eyes, House had been close enough to hear the conversation incase he was needed for a quick save. He could see the decision clouding his face, "How about you girls and mummy come over to mine and Uncle Greg's house? We can watch movies and eat popcorn" Wilson looked at Cameron, "What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, Riley do you want to go?" Cameron asked

It seemed like she had only just noticed Wilson's presence, "DADDY!" the girl shrieked running full speed towards the crouching doctor, "Daddy!" she squealed into his shoulder as his arm's circled around her, "I'll take that as a yes?" Wilson laughed warmly at his daughter; a distinct nod was felt against his chest.

House watched as Cameron stood back and let Wilson have his moment, for the first time he was holding his two beautiful daughters, she glanced over at him and he nodded, "You're doing the right thing" he whispered, Wilson too caught up in the moment to hear them.

Cameron walked over to House as the girls dragged Wilson off to shop for 'snack' foods, "He really missed you" he stated watching his friend round the corner

"I really screwed up didn't I?"

"Yes and no, he understood" House looked at her, "You still love him don't you?"

"I'm not going to say I didn't try dating other men, but I couldn't stay with any of them" Cameron whispered, "I couldn't, they weren't him" a tear rolled down her cheek

"He tried, he also failed miserably, why do you think his living with me?" House smirked, "Although he is a great cook"

"I know, I remember" she sighed, "I remember it all, I knew he wasn't cheating on me"

House looked at her shocked, "I couldn't stand to be so big around him, I was disgraced with my body, and I just figured he'd find something else while he was waiting for me to return to my normal self"

House laughed, Cameron glared at him, "Sorry, but he actually said he had never seen anyone more stunning than you pregnant with his kids" House continued laughing, "I thought he was insane!"

"No I was the crazy one"

"He still has the ring you know, just waiting for you to want him back" House stated seriously, "It's around his neck, just under the clothing line"

Cameron looked at him, "I take notice of these things" was his only reply, "Now, do they like chocolate fudge ice cream or your strawberry mango swirl?"

This time it was Cameron's turn to laugh, "Actually they like Passion fruit and Guava"

"I like them already" he smirked as the three rounded the corner again, laden down with food, "Ah, skittles!" House smiled walking away from Cameron

Wilson however walked back to her, "They don't like either of our ice cream choices!"

Cameron laughed, "They refused to try either of them until they met you and you came home"

"Smart girls" he smiled, staring longingly at them as they played with House and his cane.

_**5 years later…**_

"Kaylee don't forget to help Michael with the plates" Cameron called from the dining room

"Mum!" Riley called from the lounge

"What Riley?" Cameron called putting down the last placemat

"Can you come here?" was her only reply

Cameron shook her head smiling inwardly; she walked into the family room, "SURPRISE!" Cameron faltered at the doorway, a huge smile spread across her face, "How did you get this by me?"

Wilson rose from the floor, "Easy" he smiled kissing her gently, which was followed by a chorus of 'EEEWWW"

"House, grow up" Cuddy snapped from the couch

Cameron looked at her lounge room, a big banner had been erected across the center of the room, balloons were plastered everywhere. From left to right sat House, Kaylee (9), Riley (9), Michael (6), Foreman, Sarah (3), Chase, and Cuddy who was holding 18month old Henry. Wilson looked at her, "I'm sorry you spent all afternoon cooking for us, I promise we will eat it tomorrow for lunch, but tonight we're going out" he once again kissed her

"I'll just grab my coat shall I?" Cameron smiled at them all

"Eric and I can take Riley and Michael" Cuddy suggested

"I bags Kaylee" House practically yelled grabbing hold of the girl before beginning to mercilessly tickle her

"That means I get Sarah" Chase called picking up the small girl, "I can take Henry too if you want?"

"Thanks that would be great" Everyone's trunk had a child seat and a baby capsule, sure it took up a lot of room, but between babysitting with House, visits with Uncle Eric and Aunt Lisa and play group that Uncle Rob shipped them to, there was a need for it.

As everyone else emptied the house Wilson turned to Cameron, "I love you" he smiled kissing her thoroughly, "Mrs. Wilson"

"Hmm…Mrs. Wilson still makes me feel all gooey" she sighed resting her head against his chest, "Jimmy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant" she could feel his body tense up then relax, "I'm sorry"

Wilson looked at her, "Why are you saying sorry for?" he kissed each of her eyelids, her nose and her lips before continuing, "You have given me three beautiful daughters and two fantastic sons, what is one more going to do?"

"What if it's twins?" she asked cheekily

"Then I get twice the fun don't I?" he smiled, "It doesn't matter to me, it's up to you, I find you irresistibly stunning no matter what"

"Thank you" she wrapped her arms around him, "We'd better get going, my birthday party won't wait for anyone"

**_6 months later…_**

"Well, as you can see there are two distinct outlines, I'm happy to say you're having…"

"Stop, you can't say anything, he will be here" Cameron stopped her doctor

There was a urgent knock at the door, the doctor opened it revealing Wilson, "Sorry I'm late Ally, Chase was late picking up the kids for play group" he swiftly kissed his wife on the lips, "Do you know yet?"

"Nope, I said I'd wait, I waited" she smiled quickly receiving another kiss

"Well, it looks like you're about to upgrade in the car division, James" the doctor smirked at him, "You've got an addition of two boys coming" tears of joy pricked Cameron's eyes

"You said twins" he whispered to Cameron, the doctor leaving his two frequent clients alone, "Are you sure about this?" her voice was strained with emotions

"Are you kidding? I'm over the moon, so it means we will be buying that larger house near the hospital, and a new car, but it all works out" she beamed up at him, she should never have doubted him the _first_ time.

**A/N: Ok just so everyone is on the same page Cameron was 29 when she left. It's my fic I can make her that age…I hope you enjoyed this…It is just a one shot…purely that…**


End file.
